Cannabis
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun dikagetkan dengan seorang paman tampan yang berkata bahwa memakan ayam terlalu banyak membuat sperma miliknya menjadi pahit. Siapakah paman ini? Dan apa maunya? EXO Jongin/Kai & Kyungsoo/D.O. Yaoi! Pedo! lil pwp! lil rape


**Cannabis**

by: roxanne

Ini musim liburan panjang yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan bersenang-senang dan bermalas-malasan. Itu seharusnya, tapi kenyataanyan bagi Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu itu. ayahnya tidak samapai hati untuk mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk berlibur dan ibunya tidak sampai hati membiarkan ia tidur malas hingga petang seperti seorang pengangguran, selalu saja ada perkeerjaan untuknya dari sang ibu. Bagi seorang anak tunggal dia tidak bisa mengajak salah satu saudaranya menjadi patner _trouble in crime_ untuk mengacau seisi rumah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membantu perkerjaan ibunya dan meminta upah sehingga ia bisa keluar rumah hanya untuk makan ayam goreng pedas atau main di _game center_ , itulah arti musim liburan baginya.

Hari ini adalah hari ke lima belas ia berlibur dan seperti yang telah diceritakan ia hanya mampu makan ayam goreng pedas dari hasil kerja kerasnya di toko pojok distrik ini. Mungkin ke _club_ bisa menjadi ide yang bagus ketika ia telah cukup umur, karena sekarang ia hanyalah bocah _junior high school_.

Untungnya ayam disini cukup enak jadi Kyungsoo lumayan menikmati waktunya, walaupun agak dongkol karena disetiap sudut ruangan yang ia lihat adalah pasangan-pasangan manusia yang bermesraan. Ia sebenernya kurang mengerti yang dilakukan kakak-kakak disekitarnya itu, yang ia tahu yang mereka lakukan adalah adegan yang ia sering lihat di drama aktor kesukaan sang ibu Lee Minho dengan kakak-kakak cantik, tapi melihat adegan itu dengan pelaku yang tidak sekeren dalam drama membuat tubuhnya sedikit merinding, entah ia tidak tahu alasannya tapi tubuhnya benar-benra kikuk melihat mereka. Kyungsoo masih sangat polos. Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka tanpa minat, hingga ia memberhentikan aksi tatap menatapnya ketika salah satu pasangan tampak risih dengan tatapannya.

"Ayo bertukar tempat, lelaki itu melihatku begitu dalam" keluh seorang wanita berbaju merah pada pasangannya, ia menarik pasangannya dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali melirik tajam pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap menghentikan makannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku hanya lihat, apa yang salah?" gumamnya sepelan mungkin, karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin wanita berlebihan itu menghampirinya dan membuat onar.

"Mungkin dia cuma asal lihat, abaikan saja" kata si pria tampak tidak begitu mempedulikan dan menarik si wanitanya agar duduk kembali, karena ia sadar lelaku yang wanitanya maksud hanyalah seorang bocah.

"Kenapa!? Bagaimana jika dia tertarik padaku!? Kau mau?" si wanita berdesis dan memberontak. Dan sekarang seluuh mata menatap pasangan itu dan Kyungsoo karena wanita tersebut hampir berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjukan jarinya kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah" si pria mengalah karena merasa malu dan mereka bertukar tempat. Kyungsoo yang menjadi objek percakapan mereka memberenggut sebal.

"Seperti dirimu menarik saja nona" gumam Kyungsoo. Ayolah dia hanya seorang bocah _junior high school_ , dia tidak mungkin tertarik dengan wanita yang sudah matang. Wanita manis bertubuh mungil dengan senyum malu-malu lebih menarik baginya. Kyungsoo bergelung kembali dengan makanannya, mencoba fokus pada ayam-ayamnya karena ia tidak ingin hal tadi terulang kembali, hal tadi itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Terlalu makan banyak ayam membuat spermamu pahit, itu tidak keren" seeorang dengan suara _husky_ namun sedikit lembut duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo yang mana membuat perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan dari ayam-ayamnya. Kyungsoo menengokan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri memastikan pria dihadapannya ini berbicara padanya, dan ya sepertinya pria itu berbicara padanya.

"Ah benarkah? Aku belum pernah dengar" jawab Kyungsoo. Pria tersebut cukup berumur dan cocok ia panggil dengan sebutan paman. Pria ini memiliki struktur wajah yang menarik, tegas tetapi tidak kasar, dengan kulit berwarna hangat dan mata kecoklatan. Pria itu memesan _americano_ ketika pelayan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau bisa mencobanya selesai kau beronani, dan berikan aku ulasanmu nanti" jawab pria tersebut setelah pelayan pergi untuk menangani pesanannya. Bicara mengenai makan-memakan spermanya membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan nafu makan, sehingga ia berhenti mengunyah ayam-ayamnya.

"Uh paman, itu menjijikan" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Si paman menggeser tempat dudunya hingga berada tepat disamping Kyungsoo, bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk memahami bahwa hal tersebut lumrah. Berapa usiamu?" paman itu mengacak rambutnya dan terkikik. Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya karena dengan tiba-tiba si paman mengelus pahanya bahkan sedikit menyentuh kepemilikannya ditengah kikikkannya.

"Ya terserah. Empat belas tahun" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan si paman dari pahanya, dan yang lebih tua memindahkan tangannya untuk merangkul bahunya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya karena ia merasa tangan yang berada dibahunya cukup berat tidak nyaman, dan menandakan bahwa ia tidak terarik sama sekali dengan percakapan ini. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan pria disebalah ini, sehingga bahunya bisa lepas dari lengan pria itu karena ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyesap minumannya.

"Empat belas tahun? Cukup menarik. Siapa namamu?" paman tersebut tersenyum dan menggigit hidungnya dengan gemas sehingga yang lebih muda mengerang karenanya. Kyungsoo mengambil tisu, mengusap saliva sang paman yang beraroma _americano_ , ia memberengut sebal hidungnya terasa sakit dan jujur ia tidak suka sekali aroma minuman itu.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya merespon perkataan sang paman. Apa yang menarik dengan sebuah umur? Dan ia semakin risih dengan perilaku pria disampingnya yang benar-benar sok akrab. Lagipula frasatnya memberikan sinyal bahwa semua ini tidak benar, berbicara dengan paman ini rasanya tidak benar.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa. Aku ulangi pertanyaanku, siapa namamu?" kali ini si paman berbicara sambil mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada leher Kyungsoo dan mencium gemas pipnya. Kyungsoo memberontak berusaha lepas dari lengan tersebut dan sang paman kembali terkikik.

"Lee Minho" jawab Kyungsoo acuh. Ia hanya ingin meberhentikan percakapannya dengan orang aneh ini secepat mungkin.

"Ck terserah, aku akan memanggilmu kerdil. Nama kerenku Kai, jadi kau cukup memanggilku kai" paman tersenyum sangat lebar hingga garis-garis senyumnya menyentuh telinganya.

"Ck terserah" sahut Kyungsoo mengikutinada bicara sang paman. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong bahu paman yang sekarang ia tahu bernama Kai untuk memberi mereka sedikit jarak. "Lagipula aku akan pulang paman berkulit gelap yang terhormat, jadi aku tdak perlu memanggilmu dengan nama konyol tersebut." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu bocah! Ini tidak akan asyik jika kita hanya sampai disini."

"Arghhh" Kyungsoo meringis sakit karena Kai menahan dan manriknya kembali dengan cara menarik salah satu pipi bongkongnya.

"Mau main di _game center_?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatap risih pada tangan Kai yang tadi menarik bongkongnya, ia ingin marah namun ajakannya untu bermain di game center boleh juga, karena ia tahu ketika ia pulang hanya aka nada suara _falsetto_ ibunya dengan segudang perintah.

"Ya mungking itu lebih baik, dari pada aku pulang dan menjadi babu" jawab Kyungsoo final yang disyukuri dengan seringaian dari Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

NC? Penasaran? Besok/lusa/next week aku post liat respon dulu okay? Udah beres sebenernya. 10 sampai 20 komen baru aku pot lagi. Gak apa ya aku gini? abisnya sedih banget kalau gak yang respon, buat apa dipost kan kalau gak da yang baca hahaha.

Aku balik dengan fanfict gaje, maaf kalau typo bertebaran, bahasa semerawut, alrnya gak jelas. Aku bikin ini karena sedang stress ditengah nyusun proposal, jadi kalau kaku maklumin ya...

Review juseyoo~


End file.
